Burn the Evidence
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: Look inside for summary


Burn the Evidence

Summary: Twenty-four year old Harry is sent to the Asian department of Magic to investigate a mass murder in Japan, but he only sees one survivor in the mess. Eighteen year old Gai just barely escaped a massacre in his home town; all that he knows that he is not safe in at all.

Death: This will be AU for Narutoverse, but not for the Potterverse. O,.,O don't look at me like that... I know I was supposed to update my other story, but this one was more plausible than looking after Naruto and all his craziness! But anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, just using them as I see fit.

Warning: This will be AU and anything goes in this one, a bit of slash, and non-canon... you have been warned!

Chapter One: Before and After

Apparation was something that the stout young man was not used to, and the nauseating after effect was worse on himself than using that darn fire place that most witches and wizards were use to. He felt the overwhelming urge to vomit was as strong as he wants another cup of coffee, and that was not a good combination in his books.

"Potter-san!" A young man, not much older than himself, came running up the nauseated man. "I am so glad that you can make it here! Sarutobi-sama was getting worried that his new Auror/Detective would not show up!"

The young man grumbled about something incoherent and turned his attention towards the newly meat man. "I am sure that Mr. Sarutobi was expecting me not till tomorrow Mr...?" Harry waved his hand for the other introduce themselves.

"I am Umino Iruka, the agent to make sure that you will be acquainted with your new home." Umino said with an enthusiastic voice. "So if you please, follow me this way to Asia's Ministry of Magic's head office. Then you will be sent to your new apartment downtown Tokyo after dinner."

Harry, being almost across the world, had completely forgotten that some of the Asian countries where more than six hours ahead of his own time. He sighed and followed the other stout man to the Minister's office.

He gawked at the artistic hallway and other things that made Europe's Ministry look like shit and he was ashamed that they had Muggles doing simple paper work, thinking that it was a regular job. He sighed heavily, taking mental note to get to his new apartment and just relax for the rest of the night, and maybe take up the opportunity to look at the local bars. Iruka noticed that the Brit was getting frustrated with something, and hopping that it wasn't him, or for the fact that they had to go to the basement for Sarutobi's meeting in a few minutes. "Is everything okay, Potter-san?"

"Yes, Mr. Umino. Just a headache from the apparition... Still not used to it, after all these years."

"It can be a little difficult, Potter-san." Iruka smiled as they both stepped into an elevator, and they began their decent. "How do you like your new work place, Potter-san?"

'Don't start with small talk damn it!' "It is fine... I might need to get used to the whole culture change." Harry put up a false smile.

"Maybe after, would you like to go out for a drink?" Iruka asked.

'I hope he is seeing someone right now, because I am not looking.' "Sure. After I unpack and give my friends a call." The smile was straining, and he really wanted all this to be done right away.

The elevator stopped, and the two scurried to the Minister's office; who was very distinguished with his greying hair. "Ah, Potter-san, glad that you can make it!" The older man smiled.

"Yes, I am glad to be here, Sarutobi-san." Harry went over and offered a hand to shake, and the elderly man taken his hand and given a firm shake.

"I am aware that you have noticed that there are Muggles in the minor offices," Hiruzen sat down in his chair, turning towards the young men. "We are trying to convert our two different societies together, to bring a peaceful beginning of our differences."

Harry nodded to this, "how will it work out in the end? With what happened in Britain a few years ago. I am glad that it worked out for the Asian Ministry, but what of the others? How will you convince them to convert as well?"

"You see, Potter-san. I already have, and since that I have, a lot of Witches and Wizards are against it, they rather have the "Seclusion" than to share what we have. On another matter..." Hiruzen reached under his desk, pulling out a small folder. "I want you to look at this case first. I know that you have just gotten here, but this is major importance, and I hope that you can find out what happened in this Muggle village in the Hokkaido Province. The magical trail is faint and thought to believe that there was a criminal that was being cared for by the Mighto family. Some may say that this criminal is actually related to this Wizard family before they have moved from the south to the north to settle down."

Harry flipped through the file, looking over the history of the Mighto family and what ties they had with this criminal. He only hummed as Iruka poured them tea. "Was there any survivors at all?"

"Just one I am afraid." Hiruzen said with a little strain in his voice. "He was traumatised by the incident and that he is still being saught after."

"Mighto Gai, age eighteen. Schooling career: Auror minor and Seer major in Japans witchcraft and wizardry. Has an affinity with magical creatures, likes to read on days off. Current occupation..." Harry trailed off to see that this young man hadn't taken a career as of yet. "What does it mean that he hasn't picked a career yet?"

"He does not want anything to do with our culture and rather stick with the Muggle society and live among them for a while." Hiruzen told the stout man.

"I can see why..." Harry flipped through a few more pages, noting that he was suppose to take over his families Magical Creature kennel and fortune telling shop, if his older brother was not deemed fit to do the job. "What can you give me on this older brother?"

"That he was sent to our correctional center in Kyoto but manage to escape a few months ago. Why do you ask?" Iruka chirped in.

"I think that this "older brother" is to blame, but we cannot be too sure about that. For the mean time, I like to interview Mighto-san first before I go and unpack for my stay." Harry gave a curt nod, leaving the room with his tea untouched.

Harry was escorted to the interrogation room to interview the only survivor of the Mighto clan, and he can feel the pressure of his earlier headache come back at him with a vengeance. He had seen the boy in the room once, through the two way mirror, and that was surprising that this young man was the sole survivor of his clan. He sighed for the first time and entered the small room to see how the young man was holding, as if he can keep the boy from crying long enough to tell him what really happened. He wasn't used to people crying and not saying anything to him, so he had to use the Imperious curse to make people talk; this wasn't the time or the place to use that curse.

He walked back into the interrogation room with the bowl cut haired boy, who sat on the other side of the table. It was obvious that he was in trauma, but it wasn't helping that the boy wouldn't cooperate with them. He didn't want to use that curse on the boy, traumatising him even more, or to the brink of insanity. Harry sighed again, pushing his hair out of his face as he glanced at the boy once more.

"Tell me, Mr. Mighto, what has happened the night that your family was..." Harry didn't want to continue with what his job description told him to do, "killed by this criminal."

"He... He has done terrible things... terrible things..." The young boy mumbled. "and I... I thought that he was back... back to normal..."

'He is mentioning his elder brother...' "What else did he do?" Harry was cautious with this part.

"He came home... home then everything was normal... but that was a few days ago..." Gai still mumbled a little more, "he said that... that he was better now than he was..."

Harry hummed a little, looking over the report, and the young man was saying the same thing that he had said when they had brought him into the Ministry. He sighed a little and tried to be as delicate as he can with this. "Tell me what else happened, Gai."

"Then... then he snapped and it went dark from there on... I really don't remember what happened, but all I know that I am not safe Detective-san..."

Harry had gotten a read on the boys' vibes, and knew that he went through the same thing several years ago; this was different. He tried to do a cross reference with everything, with the two brothers, the family, and the reason why that they had sent the older brother away from his younger one. This was going to be difficult in a manor, but nothing that he can't change, all that he needed was the magical trail, what spells where used. He knew that he can get all that from the other Aurors', but he needed to see the site himself than pictures so that he can see a bigger picture. "Can you tell me what happened before all this happened?"

"Well... it started a little over a week ago..."

"Let me use the Legilimency spell, Gai. It will be useful for us to capture this man." Harry interrupted with a reassuring smile.

Gai nodded as Harry started to cast the spell on him.

_A tall, but short haired man wondered around a kennel, tending to the magical creatures that the other witches or wizard had left in their care. He smiled some as he heard the door chime went off whenever there was a customer. He dusted himself off as he went over to see the person who wondered into their kennel, hopping that they would leave their pet with them as they needed some time away from home. Once he entered the main room, the man noticed that it was him, and that they stared at each other with surprise. "Ikkume...?"_

_The other stared at the taller looking man. How long has he been away from home? It was long for as long as he can remember. "Hello, Gai." The other smiled some, "long time no see, yes?"_

"_That it has been a long time, Ikkume... does Kaa-san or Tou-sama know that you're home?" Gai asked, before giving his older brother a hug._

"_Not yet. I wanted to keep it a surprise before they knew. So... you're looking after the kennel?" He asked._

_Gai merely nodded and told him his time in school, of his life since he was sent away to a private school in Kyoto, and how their parents have given him the kennel and the Fortune shop. Ikkume smiled some, but also a little jealous that his younger brother had surpassed him in so many ways. He felt his anger boil before he put on a false smile again. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was all Gai's fault!_

'_Damn little snot was always the apple in Kaa and Tou-samas eyes. They only looked out for him! They even celebrated that he had his "_Accidental"_ magic happen at the age of nine!' Ikkume simmered a little, looking over at the wall where his picture was out of place, or that he was forgotten by his parents. "How is looking after strangers _pets_?"_

"_It's great, Aniki! Just a little lonely when you left." Gai glanced down at the floor before brightening up a little. "Kaa-san and Tou-sama are out for their weekly lunch with the Huuygas' and they won't be back in an hour."_

'_Good, good. Hopefully they can believe that I am fully "_cured_" from my sickness. All I need to do is just get in their good graces and it will all work out okay for me in the end.' Ikkume thought to himself again, chuckling in a light manor._

_Gai cocked his head to see what his brother was laughing about, but shrugged it off as he brought him over to where the magical creatures where being held, and told him how to handle some of the bigger ones' that seemed to be on the edge whenever that Ikkume had gotten too close to them. Ikkume didn't mind, in fact that they will work out in his favour if things go sour. He let his younger brother pull him around the kennel, and then dragged him around the Fortune shop next, by the time that the tour was over; their parents had shown up with high spirits before they stopped. They noticed that Ikkume was back with a smile and chatting with their son._

_Ikkume noticed their stances, and that they were a little defensive for his taste, before he gotten up to say something, Gai gotten up to tell their parents that Ikkume just gotten home from the private school that they had sent him. Ikkume was glad that his little brother was naive and that they just played along with his set up._

_A week had passed as they had finally agreed that Ikkume had changed for the better, but that was the worst part, he hadn't changed for the good. He played the good boy that his parents wanted him to be, but that all changed when their mother had said something that made him snap._

"_Are you going back to _school_, Ikkume-chan?" His mother tried with small talk at the dinner table._

"_Just peachy, _Kaa-san_." Ikkume said with a little malice in his voice._

"_That i-" Just before that his mother had something to say, her throat was slit._

_A little blood trickled down before it came gushing out like a small stream of water that came out of the kitchen faucet. Ikkume smiled wildly as his father tried to reach for his wand, only to be intercepted by another spell of the same one that he had used on his mother. The same fate that he had for his father and now was to get rid of any witnesses and that was his kid brother. He gazed at young man with such malice, but was forced to do a memory charm on his brother to make sure that no one will come after him._

Harry gasped after he had returned into reality, and this was rather useful information that he had collected. He found out the older brothers name, and how long that he had spent with the Mighto family. "Gai, if Umino-san can escort you to my apartment, you will be safe there for a little while."

Gai merely glanced up at him with doe sized eyes, frighten that his brother might come after him when he was alone. "Please... don't leave me alone, Detective-san..."

"I won't leave you alone, but I will have some Auror's posted around my apartment. Umino-san, can you please take Mighto-san to my place and have two of the best Auror's posted around my apartment." Harry said as he felt another headache creeping up on him again.

"I will Potter-san." Iruka smiled as he came and collected the frightened teen and took him to his temporary home.

"On second thought, I will bring him to myself in a bit, I still need to unpack and have my major things sorted out." Harry did another forced smile as he grabbed the young teen. "After you show you me where my apartment is."


End file.
